A mobile device provides the convenience of portability and large capacity for storing digital audio, video, and/or image files such as music tracks, movies, voice recordings, multimedia content, and the like. The mobile device may include a central processing unit (CPU) of varying processing power, and often are loaded with features that are intrinsic to the device. The mobile device may be limited to playback certain audio and video files based on file formats that are not compatible with an operating system that controls the device. Such file formats may limit the ability to playback, edit, and/or listen to audio and video files on the mobile device.
Media content sources that provide audio, images, and video files may be stored on the mobile device, streamed from an online server, streamed form a network connection, or content residing on a cloud. The files are typically data-compressed when stored so as to conserve memory space. The quality of playback for the media content files depends largely on the quality of the hardware being utilized to achieve playback of that file on the mobile device.